Mainichi Broadcasting System
| genre = | predecessor = | successor = | foundation = Osaka, Japan ( , New Japan Broadcasting Co.) | founder = | location_city = Chayamachi, Kita-ku, Osaka | location_country = Japan | locations = 8 offices in Japan, 1 in Berlin, Germany and 1 in Shanghai, China | area_served = Kansai region, Japan | key_people = Kazutomo Kawauchi (President) | services = | revenue = ¥63,165,224 thousand (2012)|¥61,160,117 thousand (2011)}} | operating_income = ¥3,331,635 thousand (2012)|¥2,961,176 thousand (2011)}} | net_income = ¥2,190,814 thousand (2012)|¥1,908,886 thousand (2011)}} | assets = ¥100,919,765 thousand (2012)|¥96,316,971 thousand (2011)}} | equity = ¥84,310,568 thousand (2012)|¥81,033,091 thousand (2011)}} | owner = | num_employees = 650 (non-consolidated, June 2012) | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = yes | bodystyle = }} is a radio and television broadcasting company headquartered in Osaka, Japan, affiliated with Japan Radio Network (JRN), National Radio Network (NRN), Japan News Network (JNN) and TBS Network, serving in the Kansai region. It is a parent company of a television station named and a radio station named . MBS is also one of the major stockholders of the following networks : Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings, Inc. (TBSHD), RKB Mainichi Broadcasting Corporation, BS-TBS, Incorporated, i-Television Inc., TV-U Fukushima Co., Ltd., Hiroshima Home Television Co., Ltd., WOWOW Inc., and FM 802 Co., Ltd. Offices and studios *Headquarters (M Building) and Studio (B Building) - 17-1, Chayamachi, Kita-ku, Osaka-shi **a 5-minute walk from Chayamachiguchi gate of Umeda Station on the Hankyu Railway lines **a 10-minute walk from Osaka Station on the JR West lines, Umeda Station on the Hanshin Railway Main Line, Nakatsu Station and Umeda Station on the Osaka Subway Midosuji Line, Higashi-Umeda Station on the Osaka Subway Tanimachi Line, and Nishi-Umeda Station on the Osaka Subway Yotsubashi Line *MBS Senrioka Myrica Center - 1-2, Senrioka-kita, Suita-shi, Osaka-fu *Tokyo Branch - Akasaka Biz Tower (28th floor), 3-1, Akasaka Gochome, Minato-ku, Tokyo-to *Nagoya Branch - Nagoya Yusen Building (8th floor), 6-35, Nishiki Sanchome, Naka-ku, Nagoya-shi *Kyoto Branch *Kobe Branch *Tokushima Branch *Berlin Branch *Shanghai Branch Advertising slogan *Radio: *TV: - The reason why the mascot character of MBS is Liyon-chan (らいよんチャン) and MBS' channel number is channel 4. *Corporate: History of MBS *December 27, 1950: was founded. *September 1, 1951: NJB started radio broadcasting from Hankyu Department Store as the second commercial one in Japan. *December 1, 1956: NJB founded with Asahi Broadcasting Corporation (ABC). *June 1, 1958: NJB was renamed "Mainichi Broadcasting System, Inc." *March 1, 1959: After selling all stocks of OTV to ABC, MBS started analog terrestrial television broadcasting independently from OTV on, and made a network with Nippon Educational Television Co., Ltd. (NET, the predecessor of TV Asahi Corporation). *1960: A broadcasting studio was completed in Senri. *1964: MBS formed a radio network with TBS Radio and RKB Radio, which evolved into Japan Radio Network (JRN) in 1965. *1974: MBS joined a television news network called All-Nippon News Network　(ANN). *March 31, 1975: MBS changed to a news network called Japan News Network (JNN) because the president of the Asahi Shimbun in those days ordered ABC to change the flagship station to NET. *May 15, 1977: The frequency of MBS Radio changed from 1210 kHz to 1180 kHz. *5 a.m., November 23, 1978: the frequency of MBS Radio changed again from 1180 kHz to 1179 kHz. *1990: New headquarters and new broadcasting studio was completed in Chayamachi, Kita-ku, Osaka for the 40th anniversary of starting broadcasting. MBS moved and merged the headquarters and studio on September 1; the registered headquarters from the Mainichi Shimbun Osaka Head Office, and the broadcasting studio from Senri. *September 1, 1991: 40th anniversary of MBS's starting broadcasting *September 29, 2000: MBS Now airs for the last time. It was replaced by Voice on October 2. *March 31, 2001: A broadcasting studio called "MBS Studio in USJ" was opened at Universal Studios Japan. *September 1, 2001: 50th anniversary of MBS's starting broadcasting *11 a.m., December 1, 2003: MBS started digital terrestrial TV broadcasting. *September 1, 2006: 55th anniversary of MBS's starting broadcasting *May 15, 2010: MBS started the Internet protocol simulcast radio service via "radiko" together with ABC, OBC, FM 802, FM Osaka, and FM Cocolo. *March, 2011: The construction of the new building started in the north of the head office, completed on September 4, 2013. *noon, July 24, 2011: MBS terminated analog terrestrial TV broadcasting. *September 1, 2011: The corporate logo of MBS was renewed for the 60th anniversary of the station's starting broadcasting. The new MBS logo is in use for the TV program credits. *September 4, 2013: The construction of the new building was completed and named "B Building". The headquarters building was named "M Building". *October 1, 2013: Takaishi Solar Plant was situated in the area of MBS Takaishi Radio Transmitter. MBS sells electricity to the Kansai Electric Power Company, Inc. for 20 years. *11:07:09, April 4, 2014: The B Building opened. Broadcasting Radio JOOR *Frequency: 1210 kHz → 1180 kHz → 1179 kHz; 90.6 MHz FM *Power **Osaka: 50 kW **Kyoto: 300 W *Broadcasting hours: from 4:30 on Mondays until 26:30 on Sundays (with daily starting at 4:00 from Tuesday until Sunday) *Time signal: 1046.502 Hz (C6, on the hour every hour) TV ;JOOR-TV (analog) :*Mt. Ikoma: Channel 4 ;JOOR-DTV (digital) :*Mt. Ikoma: Channel 16 (Remote controller button: 4) Branch stations of TV broadcasting ;Osaka Prefecture :*Kashiwara (analog): Channel 54 :*Kashiwara (digital): Channel 16 :*Misaki-Fuke (analog): Channel 54 :*Misaki-Fuke (digital): Channel 16 :*Naka-Nose (digital): Channel 16 :*Nishi-Nose (digital): Channel 16 ;Nara Prefecture :*Ikoma-Asukano (analog): Channel 37 :*Tochihara (analog): Channel 33 :*Tochihara (digital): Channel 39 :*Yoshino (analog): Channel 34 ;Shiga Prefecture :*Otsu (analog): Channel 36 :*Otsu (digital): Channel 16 :*Otsu-Ishiyama (analog): Channel 18 :*Otsu-Ishiyama (digital): Channel 44 :*Hikone (analog): Channel 54 :*Hikone (digital): Channel 16 :*Koka (analog): Channel 55 :*Koka (digital): Channel 16 ;Kyoto Prefecture :*Yamashina, Kyoto (analog): Channel 54 :*Yamashina, Kyoto (digital): Channel 39 :*Kameoka (analog): Channel 33 :*Kameoka (digital): Channel 16 :*Fukuchiyama (analog): Channel 54 :*Fukuchiyama (digital): Channel 16 :*Maizuru (analog): Channel 53 :*Maizuru (digital): Channel 16 :*Miyazu (analog): Channel 33 :*Miyazu (digital): Channel 16 :*Mineyama (analog): Channel 34 :*Mineyama (digital): Channel 16 ;Hyogo Prefecture :*Kobe (mountain area) (analog): Channel 31 :*Kobe (mountain area) (digital): Channel 16 :*Nada, Kobe (analog): Channel 54 :*Hokutan-Tarumi (analog): Channel 53 :*Hokutan-Tarumi (digital): Channel 16 :*Nishinomiya-Yamaguchi (analog): Channel 55 :*Nishinomiya-Yamaguchi (digital): Channel 16 :*Inagawa (analog): Channel 35 :*Inagawa (digital): Channel 38 :*Tatsuno (analog): Channel 34 :*Tatsuno (digital): Channel 16 :*Miki (analog): Channel 34 :*Miki (digital): Channel 16 :*Himeji (analog): Channel 54 :*Himeji (digital): Channel 16 :*Himeji-nishi (analog): Channel 33 :*Himeji (digital): Channel 16 :*Ako (analog): Channel 54 :*Ako (digital): Channel 16 :*Wadayama (analog): Channel 54 :*Wadayama (digital): Channel 16 :*Kinosaki (analog): Channel 54 :*Kinosaki (digital): Channel 16 :*Kasumi (analog): Channel 33 :*Kasumi (digital): Channel 16 :*Sasayama (analog): Channel 33 :*Sasayama (digital): Channel 16 :*Hikami (analog): Channel 33 :*Kasumi (digital): Channel 16 :*Aioi (analog): Channel 33 :*Aioi (digital): Channel 16 :*Yamasaki (analog): Channel 33 :*Yamasaki (digital): Channel 21 :*Fukusaki (analog): Channel 33 :*Fukusaki (digital): Channel 16 :*Sayo (analog): Channel 33 :*Yoka (analog): Channel 34 :*Yoka (digital): Channel 16 ;Wakayama Prefecture :*Wakayama (analog): Channel 42 :*Wakayama (digital): Channel 16 :*Kainan (analog): Channel 54 :*Kainan (digital): Channel 16 :*Hashimoto (analog): Channel 54 :*Hashimoto (digital): Channel 42 :*Gobo (analog): Channel 53 :*Gobo (digital): Channel 47 :*Kibi (analog): Channel 54 :*Kibi (digital): Channel 47 :*Tanabe (analog): Channel 54 :*Tanabe (digital): Channel 47 :*Arida (analog): Channel 35 :*Arida (digital): Channel 16 :*Shingu (analog): Channel 36 Special events hosted by MBS *MBS Radio Walk (MBSラジオウォーク) *MBS Radio Festival (MBSラジオまつり) *Suntory Presents Beethoven's 9th with a Cast of 10000 (サントリー1万人の第九), etc. Announcers *Incompleted Present ;The head of the announcer office :* ;Men :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* ;Women :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Past ;Men :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* , etc. ;Women :* :* :* :* :* :* , etc. Other broadcasting stations in the Kansai area Radio and TV *Asahi Broadcasting Corporation (朝日放送, JRN･NRN･ANN) *Kyoto Broadcasting System (京都放送, NRN･UHF) TV only *Kansai TV (関西テレビ, FNN) *Yomiuri TV (読売テレビ, NNN) *TV Osaka (テレビ大阪, TXN) *SUN-TV (サンテレビ, UHF) *Nara TV (奈良テレビ, UHF) *Biwako Broadcasting (びわ湖放送, UHF) *TV Wakayama (テレビ和歌山, UHF) Radio only *Radio Osaka (ラジオ大阪, NRN) *Radio Kansai (ラジオ関西, independent) *FM OSAKA (JFN) *FM 802 (JFL) References External links *MBS Official Site *MBS Official Site *MBS Radio * Category:Mainichi Broadcasting System Category:Companies based in Osaka Prefecture Category:Radio in Japan Category:Radio stations established in 1951 Category:Japan News Network Category:Television stations in Japan Category:Television channels and stations established in 1959 Category:1951 establishments in Japan Category:Media in Osaka